Welcome To The Death House
by Ruki Sirenzu
Summary: Ayah Len dan Rin mendapatkan sebuah rumah besar dari paman ayah mereka di Kota Dark Falls / Kota ini begitu sepi / Tiba-tiba anjing milik Len menjadi aneh / Semua orang di kota ini sudah mati / Bad summary / Enjoy It / CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To The Death House**

**By: Silence Of Fear**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID milik ****Yamaha, Zero-G, ****Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd , AH Software, Ecapsule , Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats.**

**Pair : Kagamine Twins**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Horror / Family**

**RnR Please**

Len dan aku benci rumah baru kami.

Tentu saja, rumah itu besar. Ini tampak seperti rumah besar bila dibandingkan dengan rumah lama kami. Itu adalah sebuah rumah dengan tembok merah yang tinggi dengan atap hitam miring dan deretan jendela dibingkai daun jendela berwarna hitam.

Rumah ini sangat gelap, pikirku, mempelajarinya dari jalanan. Seluruh rumah itu tertutup dalam kegelapan, seolah-olah bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang pepohonan tua yang melengkung di atasnya.

Saat itu adalah pertengahan Juli, namun daun-daun cokelat mati menutupi halaman depan. Sepatu karet kami menimbulkan bunyi di atas dedaunan itu seakan-akan kami mendaki jalanan berkerikil.

Rumput-rumput yang tinggi menusuk di mana-mana melalui daun-daun yang mati. Serumpun tebal dari rerumputan telah benar-benar tumbuh diluar batas beralaskan suatu bunga yang tua di samping teras depan.

Rumah ini menyeramkan, pikirku sedih.

Len pasti memikirkan hal yang sama. Sambil menatap rumah tua, kami berdua mengerang keras.

Hiyama-san, pemuda ramah dari kantor real estate lokal, berhenti di dekat jalan depan dan berbalik.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya, pertama menatap Len, lalu padaku, dengan matanya yang berkerut.

"Len dan Rin tak senang pindah," Ayah menjelaskan, ia menyelipkan masuk bagian bawah kemejanya . Ayah sedikit kelebihan berat badan, dan kemejanya sepertinya selalu tak sampai untuk dimasukkan.

"Ini sulit bagi anak-anak," tambah ibuku, ia tersenyum pada Hiyama-san, ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeansnya, ia sampai ke pintu depan. "Kau tahu. Meninggalkan semua teman-teman mereka. Pindah ke tempat baru yang aneh."

"Benar-benar aneh," kata Len, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rumah ini kotor."

Hiyama-san tertawa kecil.

"Ini satu rumah tua, itu sudah pasti," katanya, menepuk bahu Len.

"Ini hanya membutuhkan beberapa pekerjaan, Len," kata Ayah, ia tersenyum pada Hiyama-san. "Tak ada yang tinggal di dalamnya untuk sementara waktu, jadi ini akan perlu beberapa waktu untuk memperbaikinya."

"Lihat betapa besar rumah ini," Ibu menambahkan, ia membelai rambut lurus pirangnya dan tersenyum pada Len.

"Kita akan memiliki ruangan untuk ruang membaca dan mungkin juga ruang untuk bersantai. Kau akan menyukainya. Apa kau tak ingin, Rin?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Angin dingin membuatku merinding. Hari ini sebenarnya indah, hari musim panas. Namun semakin dekat kami ke rumah itu, aku semakin merasa dingin.

Ku pikir itu semua karena ketinggian pohon-pohon yang tua.

Aku mengenakan celana tenis pendek putih dan kaos biru tanpa lengan. Tadi di dalam mobil kepanasan. Tapi sekarang aku kedinginan. Mungkin di dalam rumah akan lebih hangat, pikirku.

"Berapa usia mereka?" Hiyama-san bertanya kepada Ibu, saat melangkah ke teras depan.

"Rin dua belas tahun," jawab Ibu. "Dan Len baru berusia sebelas tahun bulan lalu."

"Mereka terlihat sangat mirip," kata Hiyama-san kepada Ibu.

Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu pujian atau tidak. Kukira itu benar. Len dan aku sama-sama kurus dan memiliki rambut pirang lurus, dan mata biru yang terang. Semua orang bilang kami memiliki wajah imut.

"Aku benar-benar ingin pulang," kata Len, suaranya bergetar. "Aku benci tempat ini."

Adikku adalah anak yang paling tak sabaran di dunia. Dan saat ia membuat keputusan tentang sesuatu, begitu saja.

Dia agak manja. Setidaknya, kupikir begitu. Setiap kali ia membuat keributan besar akan sesuatu, dia biasanya mendapatkan caranya.

Kami mungkin terlihat sama, tapi kami benar-benar tak sedemikian mirip. Aku jauh lebih sabar daripada Len. Lebih berpikiran sehat. Mungkin karena aku lebih tua dan karena aku seorang gadis.

Len memegang tangan Ayah dan mencoba menariknya kembali ke mobil.

"Ayo. Ayo, Yah.. Mari kita pergi."

Aku tahu ini adalah satu waktu di mana Len tak akan mendapatkan caranya. Kami telah pindah ke rumah ini. Tak diragukan lagi. Setelah semuanya, rumah itu benar-benar gratis. Seorang paman dari Ayah, seorang pria yang kami bahkan tak tahu, telah meninggal dan meninggalkan rumah untuk Ayah dalam surat wasiatnya.

Aku tak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi wajah Ayah saat ia mendapat surat dari pengacara. Dia mengeluarkan satu teriakan keras dan mulai menari di sekitar ruang tamu. Len dan aku berpikir dia akan salto atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Pamanku Big Al telah meninggalkan untuk kita sebuah rumah dalam wasiatnya," Ayah menjelaskan, membaca dan membaca ulang surat itu. "Di sebuah kota bernama Dark Falls (Air Terjun Gelap)."

"Hah?" Len dan aku berseru. "Di mana Dark Falls?"

Ayah mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak ingat Paman Big Al-mu," kata Ibu, bergerak dibelakang Ayah untuk membaca surat itu lewat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak," Ayah mengakuinya. "Tapi dia pasti telah menjadi orang yang hebat. Wow! Ini kedengarannya seperti sebuah rumah yang luar biasa!"

Dia meraih tangan Ibu dan mulai menari dengan gembira melintasi ruang tamu.

Ayah yakin sangat senang. Dia sudah mencari alasan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan kantornya yang membosankan dan mencurahkan seluruh waktunya untuk karir menulisnya. Rumah ini - benar-benar gratis - hanya menjadi alasan yang ia butuhkan.

Dan sekarang, seminggu kemudian, di sini kami di Dark Falls, empat jam berkendaraan dari rumah kami, melihat rumah baru kami untuk pertama kalinya. Kami bahkan belum berjalan masuk ke dalam, dan Len telah berusaha menyeret Ayah kembali ke mobil.

"Len, berhentilah menarikku," bentak Ayah tak sabar, berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Len.

Ayah melirik tak berdaya kepada Hiyama-san. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia malu dengan cara Len. Aku memutuskan mungkin aku bisa membantu.

"Ayo pergi, Len," aku berkata pelan, sambil meraih bahunya. "Kita telah berjanji bahwa kita akan memberi satu kesempatan pada Dark Falls, Ingat ?"

"Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan," rengek Len, tak melepaskan tangan Ayah. "Rumah ini sudah tua dan jelek dan aku membencinya."

"Kau bahkan belum masuk ke dalam," kata Ayah marah.

"Ya. Mari kita pergi," Desak Hiyama-san, menatap Len.

"Aku tetap di luar," tegas Len.

Ia kadang-kadang dapat benar-benar menjadi keras kepala. Aku merasa sama tak bahagianya seperti Len saat melihat kegelapan ini, rumah tua. Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan cara Len.

"Len, kau tak ingin memilih kamarmu sendiri?" Tanya Ibu.

"Tidak," gumam Len.

Dia dan aku sama-sama melirik ke lantai dua. Ada dua sisi jendela besar yang melanjur berdampingan di atas sana. Mereka tampak seperti dua mata gelap yang menatap kembali pada kami.

"Berapa lama Anda tinggal di rumah lama Anda sampai sekarang?" tanya Hiyama-san kepada Ayah.

Ayah harus berpikir untuk sedetik.

"Sekitar empat belas tahun," jawabnya. "Anak-anak harus tinggal di sana sepanjang hidup mereka."

"Pindah itu selalu sulit," kata Hiyama-san simpatik, tatapannya beralih padaku. "Kau tahu, Rin, aku pindah ke Dark Falls hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pada awalnya aku juga tak menyukainya. Tapi sekarang aku tak akan tinggal di tempat lain."

ia mengedipkan matanya padaku. Dia memiliki lesung pipit manis di dagunya ketika ia tersenyum.

"Mari kita masuk Ini benar-benar cukup bagus. Kau akan terkejut."

Semua dari kami mengikuti Hiyama-san, kecuali Len.

"Apakah ada anak-anak lain di blok ini?" tuntut Len. Ia membuatnya terdengar lebih seperti sebuah tantangan daripada pertanyaan.

Hiyama-san mengangguk. "Sekolah hanya dua blok jauhnya," katanya, sambil menunjuk jalanan.

"Lihat?" Ibu dengan cepat memotong "Satu jalan kaki yang pendek ke sekolah. Tak ada perjalanan bus yang lebih panjang setiap pagi."

"Aku suka bus," tegas Len.

Pikirannya sudah bulat. Dia tak akan memberikan orang tuaku istirahat, meskipun kami berdua berjanji untuk berpikiran terbuka tentang langkah ini.

Aku tak tahu apa Len berpikir ia harus mendapatkannya dengan menjadi seperti sakit. Maksudku, Ayah sudah memiliki banyak hal yang dikhawatirkan. Untuk satu hal, ia belum bisa menjual rumah lama kami.

Aku tak menyukai gagasan pindah. Tapi aku tahu bahwa mewarisi rumah besar ini adalah satu kesempatan besar bagi kami. Kami sangat terkekang di rumah kecil kami. Dan sekali Ayah berhasil menjual tempat lama itu, kami tak perlu khawatir sama sekali tentang uang lagi.

Len setidaknya harus memberikan satu kesempatan. Itulah yang aku pikir.

Tiba-tiba, dari mobil kami di kaki jalan, kami mendengar Shiro menggonggong, melolong dan membuat keributan.

Shiro adalah anjing kami, terrier putih berambut keriting, lucu seperti suatu tombol, dan biasanya berperilaku baik. Dia tak pernah perduli jika di tinggal dalam mobil. Tapi sekarang dia menggonggong panjang, bersuara dengan suara penuh dan menggaruk di jendela mobil, sangat ingin keluar.

"Shiro ! Tenang ! Tenang!" teriakku.

Shiro biasanya mendengarkanku. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Aku akan biarkan dia keluar!" kata Len, dan bergerak menuruni jalan menuju mobil.

"Tidak. Tunggu dulu " panggil Ayah.

Tapi kupikir Len tak akan mendengarnya saat Shiro meraung.

"Mungkin baik juga membiarkan anjing itu menjelajah," kata Hiyama-san. "Ini akan jadi rumahnya juga."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shiro datang menyerbu melintasi halaman, menendang daun coklat, menyalak dengan penuh semangat sambil berlari menghampiri kami. Dia melompat pada kami semua seolah-olah dia tak melihat kami dalam beberapa minggu dan kemudian, untuk mengejutkan kami, dia mulai menggeram mengancam dan menggonggong pada Hiyama-san.

"Shiro, berhenti!" teriak Ibu.

"Dia tak pernah melakukan ini," kata Ayah minta maaf. "Sungguh, biasanya ia sangat ramah."

"Dia mungkin mencium bau sesuatu padaku. Mungkin anjing lain," kata Hiyama-san, melonggarkan dasi bergarisnya, tampak waspada pada anjing kami yang menggeram.

Akhirnya, Len menangkap pinggang Shiro dan mengangkatnya menjauh dari Hiyama-san.

"Hentikan, Shiro," omel Len, memegang anjing itu ke dekat wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hiyama-san adalah teman kita."

Shiro merintih dan menjilati wajah Len. Setelah beberapa saat, Len menempatkannya kembali ke tanah. Shiro menatap Hiyama-san, lalu menatapku, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi mengendus- endus di sekitar halaman, membiarkan hidungnya menunjukkan jalan.

"Ayo masuk," desak Hiyama-san, ia menggerakkan satu tangannya melalui rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat. Dia membuka pintu depan dan mendorongnya terbuka.

Hiyama-san memegang pegangan pintu, membukakannya bagi kami. Aku mulai mengikuti orang tuaku ke dalam rumah.

"Aku akan tinggal di luar sini dengan Shiro," desak Len dari jalan.

Ayah mulai protes, tapi ia berubah pikiran.

"Oke. Baik," katanya, mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Jangan masuk ke dalam. Kau dapat hidup di luar jika kau inginkan."

Dia terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan Shiro," kata Len lagi, menonton hidung Shiro yang menerobos alas bunga yang mati itu.

Hiyama-san mengikuti kami ke lorong, menutup perlahan layar pintu di belakangnya, memberikan Len pandangan sekilas yang terakhir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," katanya lembut, tersenyum pada Ibu.

"Dia bisa sangat keras kepala kadang-kadang," kata Ibu meminta maaf. Dia mengintip ke ruang tamu. "Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang Shiro, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anjing itu."

"Tak masalah. Mari kita mulai di ruang tamu," kata Hiyama-san, memimpin jalan. "Kupikir Anda akan terkejut betapa luas ruangan itu. Tentu saja, itu memerlukan pekerjaan."

Dia membawa kami satu perjalanan pada setiap ruangan di rumah. Aku mulai merasa senang. Rumah itu benar-benar rapi. Ada begitu banyak kamar dan begitu banyak lemari. Dan kamarku sangat besar dan memiliki kamar mandi sendiri dan satu kursi jendela bergaya kuno di mana aku bisa duduk di jendela dan melihat ke bawah pada jalan.

Aku berharap Len masuk ke dalam dengan kami. Jika dia bisa melihat betapa besar isi rumah itu, aku tahu dia akan mulai terhibur.

Aku tak bisa percaya betapa banyak ruangan yang ada. Bahkan loteng diisi dengan perabotan tua dan rak tua, kardus misterius bisa kami jelajahi.

Kami harus berada di dalam selama setidaknya selama setengah jam. Aku tak benar-benar memperhatikan waktu. Aku pikir kami bertiga semuanya merasa terhibur.

"Yah, kupikir aku telah menunjukkan kalian semuanya," kata Hiyama-san, melirik jam tangannya. Dia memimpin jalan ke pintu depan.

"Tunggu - Aku ingin melihat kamarku sekali lagi," kataku penuh semangat.

Aku mulai menaiki tangga, menaiki dua tangga sekaligus. "Aku akan turun dalam hitungan detik."

"Cepat, Sayang aku yakin Hiyama-san memiliki janji lain," Panggil Ibu setelahku.

Aku mencapai lantai dua dan bergegas menyusuri lorong sempit dan masuk ke kamar baruku.

"Wow!"

Aku berkata keras-keras, dan kata itu bergema samar-samar pada dinding kosong.

Kamar ini begitu besar. Dan aku menyukai jendela yang menonjol dengan kursi dekat jendela. Aku berjalan keluar dan mengintip keluar. Melalui pepohonan, aku bisa melihat mobil kami di jalan masuk dan, di luar itu, sebuah rumah yang tampak mirip sekali seperti rumah kami di seberang jalan.

Aku akan menaruh tempat tidurku ke dinding yang di seberang jendela, pikirku senang. Dan mejaku bisa berada di sana. Aku sekarang akan memiliki ruang untuk komputer!

Aku memandang lemariku lebih satu kali, satu jarak yang panjang dalam lemari dengan cahaya di langit-langit, dan susunan rak-rak lebar yang berlawanan di dinding belakang.

Aku sedang menuju ke pintu, berpikir tentang posterku yang mana yang ingin kubawa, saat aku melihat anak itu.

Dia berdiri di ambang pintu selama sedetik. Dan kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Len?" Aku berteriak. "Hei, kemari lihatlah!"

Dengan terkejut, aku menyadari itu bukan Len.

"Hei !" panggilku dan berlari ke lorong, berhenti tepat di luar pintu kamarku, melihat ke dua arah.

"Siapa di sini?"

Tapi lorong yang panjang itu kosong. Semua pintu ditutup.

"Wah, Rin," kataku keras-keras.

Apakah aku melihat sesuatu?

Ibu dan Ayah memanggil dari lantai bawah. Aku melihat untuk terakhir kali menyusuri gang yang gelap, kemudian bergegas untuk bergabung kembali mereka.

"Hei, Hiyama-san," aku memanggilnya saat berlari menuruni tangga, "Apakah ini rumah hantu?"

Dia tertawa kecil. Pertanyaan itu tampaknya tampak lucu baginya.

"Tidak. Maaf," katanya, menatapku dengan matanya yang berkerut. "Tidak termasuk hantu. Banyak rumah-rumah tua di sekitar sini dikatakan angker. Tapi aku takut ini bukan salah satu dari mereka..."

"Aku, kukira aku melihat sesuatu," kataku, merasa sedikit bodoh.

"Mungkin hanya bayangan," kata Ibu. "Dengan semua pohon itu, rumah ini begitu gelap."

"Kenapa kau tak lari keluar dan memberitahu Len tentang rumah," saran Ayah, sambil menyelipkan bagian depan kemejanya. "Ibumu dan aku memiliki beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan dengan Hiyama-san."

"Ya, Tou-san," kataku dengan sedikit membungkuk, dan menurut, berlari keluar untuk memberitahu Len semua tentang apa yang telah dilewatkannya.

"Hei, Len," seruku, bersemangat mencarinya di halaman. "Len?"

Hatiku gelisah.

Len dan Shiro sudah pergi.

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)**

Bukaaaannnn!

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To The Death House**

**By: Silence Of Fear**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID milik ****Yamaha, Zero-G, ****Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd , AH Software, Ecapsule , Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats.**

**Pair : Kagamine Twins**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Horror / Mistery**

**RnR Please**

CHAPTER 2

"Len! Len!"

Pertama-tama aku memanggil Len. Lalu aku memanggil Shiro. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka.

Aku berlari ke ujung jalan dan mengintip ke dalam mobil, tapi mereka tak ada. Ibu dan Ayah masih berada di dalam berbicara dengan Hiyama-san. Aku melihat sepanjang jalan di kedua arah, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda mereka.

"Len! Hei Len!"

Akhirnya, Ibu dan Ayah bergegas keluar dari pintu depan, tampak gelisah. Kukira mereka mendengar teriakanku.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan Len atau Shiro!" teriakku kepada mereka dari jalan.

"Mungkin mereka ada di belakang," seru Ayah kepadaku.

Aku menuju jalan masuk, menendang jauh daun-daun kering saat aku berlari. Ini adalah hari yang cerah di jalan, tapi begitu aku memasuki halaman rumah kami, aku kembali di tempat teduh, dan itu segera menjadi dingin lagi.

"Hei, Len, Len! Di mana kau?"

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh di sepanjang sisi rumah. Pohon-pohon tinggi miring ke atas rumah di sisi ini, menghalangi hampir semua dari sinar matahari.

Halaman belakang lebih besar dari yang kuduga, satu persegi panjang yang panjang miring secara berangsur-angsur turun ke pagar kayu di belakang. Sama seperti bagian depan, pada halaman ini banyak rumput-rumput tinggi, menyembul melalui suatu dedaunan cokelat yang tebal. Sebuah patung burung terguling ke samping. Selain itu, aku bisa melihat garasi, gelap, bangunan dari batu bata yang cocok untuk rumah baru kami.

"Hei! Len"

Dia tak ada di belakang sini. Aku berhenti dan mencari jejak di tanah atau tanda bahwa ia telah berjalan melalui dedaunan yang tebal.

"Bagaimana?" Dengan terengah-engah Ayah berlari datang padaku.

"Tak ada tanda darinya," kataku, terkejut betapa dengan rasa khawatirku.

"Kau telah memeriksa mobil?"

Dia terdengar lebih marah daripada khawatir.

"Ya, itu tempat pertama yang kulihat." Aku mengadakan pencarian terakhir dengan cepat di halaman belakang.

"Aku tak percaya Len pergi begitu saja."

"Aku juga," kata Ayah, dia memutar matanya. "Kau tahu saudaramu saat dia tak mendapatkan cara. Mungkin dia ingin kita berpikir dia minggat dari rumah"

Dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Ibu setelah kami kembali ke depan rumah.

Ayah dan aku sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia mendapat teman dan keluyuran," kata Ayah.

Dia mengangkat tangan dan menggaruk rambut pirang lurusnya. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mulai khawatir juga.

"Kita harus menemukannya," kata Ibu, memandang ke jalan. "Dia tak tahu lingkungan ini sama sekali. Dia mungkin berjalan-jalan dan tersesat.."

Hiyama-san mengunci pintu depan dan melangkah turun dari beranda, mengantongi kunci

"Dia tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh," katanya, memberi Ibu satu senyum meyakinkan. "Mari kita berkendaraan di sekitar blok ini. Aku yakin kita akan menemukannya."

Ibu menggeleng dan melirik gugup pada Ayah.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," gumamnya.

Ayah menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Hiyama-san membuka bagasi mobilnya, melepas jas gelapnya, dan melemparkannya ke dalam. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu berpinggiran lebar, topi koboi hitam dan memakainya di atas kepalanya.

"Hei, itu topi yang pas," kata Ayah, naik ke kursi penumpang depan.

"Melindungi dari matahari," kata Hiyama-san, meluncur di belakang kemudi dan membanting pintu mobil.

Ibu dan aku di belakang. Sambil melirik ke arahnya, aku melihat bahwa Ibu sama khawatir seperti aku.

Kami menuju ke blok dalam keheningan, kami berempat menatap keluar dari jendela mobil. Rumah- rumah yang kami lewati semuanya tampak tua. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan lebih besar daripada rumah kami. Semua rumah tampak berada dalam kondisi yang baik, dicat secara baik dengan rapi, dipangkas rumput dengan baik.

Aku tak melihat ada orang di rumah atau pekarangan, dan tak ada seorang pun di jalan. Ini tentunya suatu lingkungan yang tenang, pikirku. Dan teduh. Rumah-rumah semua tampaknya dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi dan berdaun lebat. Di halaman depan kami melaju perlahan melewatinya, semuanya tampak dimandikan dalam bayangan. Jalan merupakan satu-satunya tempat cerah, satu pita emas sempit yang berlari melalui bayangan pada kedua sisi.

Mungkin itu sebabnya tempat ini disebut Dark Fall (Air Terjun Gelap), pikirku.

"Mana anakku?" Ayah bertanya, menatap tajam ke luar kaca depan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya," gumam Ibu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan begitu tentang Len.

Kami sudah berjalan di sekeliling blok dua kali. Tak ada tanda darinya.

Hiyama-san menyarankan agar kami berkendaraan mengelilingi beberapa blok berikutnya, dan Ayah segera setuju.

"Kuharap aku juga tak tersesat. Aku juga baru di sini. " kata Hiyama-san, berputar pada suatu tikungan.

"Hei, ada sekolah," Dia memberitahu, sambil menunjuk ke luar dari jendela sebuah bangunan tinggi berbata merah. Bangunan ini tampak sangat kuno, dengan lajur-lajur putih di kedua sisi pintu depan berganda.

"Tentu saja, itu tertutup sekarang," tambah Hiyama-san.

Mataku mencari di taman bermain berpagar di belakang sekolah. Kosong. Tak ada orang di sana.

"Bisakah Len telah berjalan sejauh ini?" Ibu bertanya, suaranya kuat dan lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Len tak berjalan," kata Ayah, dia memutar matanya. "Dia berlari."

"Kita akan menemukannya," kata Hiyama-san percaya diri, menekan jari-jarinya pada setir saat dia mengemudi.

Kami berbelok ke sudut blok lain yang teduh. Suatu tanda jalan berbunyi "Hard Cemetery," dan tampak meyakinkan, sebuah pemakaman besar tampak di depan kami. Granit batu nisan berguling sepanjang bukit rendah, yang miring ke bawah dan kemudian naik lagi ke bentangan datar yang besar, juga ditandai dengan barisan nisan rendah dan monumen-monumen.

Beberapa semak menandai beberapa kuburan, tapi tak ada banyak pohon. Saat kami melaju perlahan melewatinya, batu-batu nisan lewat dalam kabut di sebelah kiri, aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat yang paling banyak cahaya mataharinya yang pernah kulihat di seluruh kota.

"Itu anak Anda." Kata Hiyama-san, menunjuk ke luar jendela, menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba.

"Oh, syukurlah!" Ibu berseru, membungkuk untuk melihat keluar jendela mobil di sisiku.

Tentu saja, itu Len, berlari liar di sepanjang suatu deretan bengkok batu nisan putih yang rendah.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" tanyaku, mendorong membuka pintu mobilku.

Aku melangkah turun dari mobil, berjalan beberapa langkah ke rumput, dan memanggilnya. Pada awalnya, ia tak bereaksi terhadap teriakanku. Dia tampak merunduk dan menghindari batu nisan. Dia berlari dalam satu arah, kemudian memotong ke sisi itu, kemudian menuju ke arah lain.

Mengapa ia melakukan itu?

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah lagi - dan kemudian berhenti, dicekam ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari mengapa Len melesat dan merunduk seperti itu, berlari sangat liar melalui batu nisan.

Dia sedang dikejar.

Seseorang - atau sesuatu - mengejarnya.

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

Author Note's

Special thanks to :

JKT48, YUI, dan Secondhand Serenade yang mau nemenin saya dalam pembuatan fict ini, dengan lagunya tentu saja, bukan orangnya hehehe.

Makasih yang udah mau review fict abal ini, ini fict pertama saya yang bergenre horor. Oh ya ini akun fanfiction saya yang kedua. Saya khususkan untuk fandom ini ^^

Saya janji akan flash update (^_^)7

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome To The Death House**

**By: Silence Of Fear**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID milik ****Yamaha, Zero-G, ****Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd , AH Software, Ecapsule , Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats.**

**Pair : Kagamine Twins**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Horror / Mistery**

**RnR Please**

CHAPTER 3

Lalu, saat aku melangkah enggan menuju Len, mengawasinya membungkuk rendah, kemudian mengubah arah, lengannya terentang saat ia berlari, aku sadar bahwa aku mandapati ini terbalik sama sekali.

Len tak dikejar. Len mengejar.

Dia mengejar Shiro.

Oke, oke. Jadi kadang-kadang imajinasiku berjalan jauh bersamaku. Berlari melalui pemakaman tua seperti ini - bahkan di siang hari yang cerah - itu hanya alami bagi seseorang yang mungkin mulai memiliki pikiran aneh.

Aku memanggil Len lagi, dan kali ini ia mendengarku dan berbalik. Dia tampak khawatir.

"Rin, ke sini bantu aku!" teriaknya.

"Len, ada masalah apa?" Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk mengejarnya, tapi ia terus melesat melalui batu nisan, bergerak dari satu baris ke baris lainnya.

"Tolong!"

"Len, apa yang salah?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat bahwa Ayah dan Ibu tepat di belakangku.

"Shiro," Len menjelaskan, sambil kehabisan napas. "Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, aku menangkapnya sekali. Tapi dia menjauh dariku."

"Shiro, Shiro!" Ayah mulai memanggil anjing itu.

Tapi Shiro bergerak dari satu batu ke batu lainnya, mengendus masing-masing, kemudian berlari ke yang berikutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berjalan ke sini?" tanya Ayah berusaha menangkapnya dengan adikku.

"Aku mengikuti Shiro," Len menjelaskan, masih tampak sangat cemas. "Dia terlepas begitu saja. Satu detik dia mengendus-endus sekitar alas bunga mati di halaman depan kita. Detik berikutnya, dia mulai berlari. Dia tak berhenti ketika kupanggil. Bahkan tak pernah melihat ke belakang. Dia terus berlari sampai dia tiba di sini. Aku harus mengikutinya. Aku takut dia akan tersesat."

Len berhenti dan membiarkan Ayah mengambil alih pengejaran.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah anjing bodoh itu," katanya padaku. "Dia agak aneh."

Ayah perlu beberapa kali mencoba, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil meraih Shiro dan mengangkatnya dari tanah. Anjing terrier kecil kami memperlihatkan jeritan protes setengah hati, kemudian membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi.

Kami semua beramai-ramai berjalan kembali ke mobil di sisi jalan. Hiyama-san sedang menunggu di mobil.

"Mungkin lebih baik Anda membeli tali untuk anjing itu," katanya, tampak sangat prihatin.

"Shiro tak pernah memakai tali," protes Len, dengan letih naik ke kursi belakang.

"Yah, kita mungkin harus mencoba satu kali untuk sementara waktu," kata Ayah pelan. "Terutama jika dia terus melarikan diri."

Ayah melemparkan Shiro ke kursi belakang. Anjing bersemangat itu meringkuk dalam pelukan Len.

Sisa dari kami masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Hiyama-san mengantar kami kembali ke kantornya, sebuah bangunan kecil putih beratap datar di ujung deretan kantor kecil. Saat kami melaju, aku mengulurkan tangan dan membelai bagian belakang kepala Shiro.

Mengapa anjing itu lari seperti itu? Aku bertanya-tanya. Shiro tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Kukira Shiro juga kesal akan kepindahan kami. Setelah Shiro telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di rumah lama kami. Dia mungkin merasa seperti Len dan aku tentang harus berkemas, pindah dan tak pernah melihat lingkungan lama lagi.

Rumah baru, jalan baru, dan semua bau baru, mestinya anjing malang itu mengalami kepanikan. Len ingin lari dari seluruh ide itu. Dan begitu pula Shiro.

Pokoknya, itu teoriku.

Hiyama-san memarkir mobil di depan kantor kecil, menjabat tangan Ayah, dan memberinya kartu nama.

"Anda bisa datang minggu depan," katanya kepada Ibu dan Ayah. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang disahkan oleh hukum setelah ini. Setelah Anda menandatangani surat-surat, Anda dapat pindah kapan saja.."

Dia membuka pintu mobil dan memberi kami semua senyum terakhir, siap untuk naik keluar.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru," kata Ibu, membaca kartu nama putih di tangan Ayah.

Dia keluar dari mobil, menurunkan topi hitam lebar Stetson di kepalanya, menarik jasnya dari bagasi, dan menghilang ke dalam gedung putih kecil.

Ayah naik di belakang kemudi, menggerakkan mundur kursi untuk membuat ruang untuk perutnya yang besar. Ibu berada di depan, dan kami mulai perjalanan pulang yang panjang.

"Kukira kau dan Shiro sudah cukup berpetualang hari ini," kata Ibu pada Len.

"Aku kira," kata Len tak bersemangat.

Shiro tertidur lelap di pangkuannya, mendengkur pelan.

"Kau akan menyukai kamarmu," kataku pada Len. "Seluruh rumah itu besar. Benar-benar besar."

Len menatapku serius, tapi tak menjawab.

Aku menyodok tulang rusuknya dengan sikuku.

"Katakan sesuatu. Bukankah kau dengar apa kataku?."

Tapi aneh, pandangan berpikir tak memudar dari wajah Len.

Beberapa minggu ke depan sepertinya berjalan lambat. Aku berjalan di sekitar rumah berpikir tentang bagaimana aku tak akan pernah melihat kamarku lagi, bagaimana aku tak akan pernah sarapan di dapur ini lagi, bagaimana aku tak akan pernah menonton TV di ruang tamu lagi. Hal-hal yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Aku punya perasaan sakit ketika para tukang pemindah barang-barang datang suatu sore dan mengantarkan tumpukan karton yang tinggi. Waktunya berkemas. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Meskipun itu di tengah sore hari, aku naik ke kamarku dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Aku tak tidur atau apa pun. Aku hanya menatap langit-langit selama lebih dari satu jam, dan semua hal liar, pikiran yang tak berhubungan melintas di benakku, seperti sebuah mimpi, hanya aku sudah bangun.

Aku bukan satu-satunya yang gugup akan pindah. Ibu dan Ayah saling membentak satu sama lain tanpa sebab. Suatu pagi mereka bertengkar hebat mengenai apakah daging itu terlalu kering atau tidak.

Dalam satu hal, itu lucu melihat mereka begitu kekanak-kanakan. Len bertingkah sangat murung sepanjang waktu. Dia hampir tak berbicara sepatah kata pun kepada siapa pun. Dan Shiro merajuk juga.

Anjing bodoh itu bahkan tak mengambil dan datang kepadaku saat aku punya sisa (makanan dari) meja untuknya.

Kukira bagian tersulit tentang pindah adalah berkata selamat tinggal kepada teman-temanku. Ted dan Teto sedang pergi di kamp, jadi aku harus menulis kepada mereka. Tapi Gumi di rumah, dan dia adalah temanku yang paling lama, paling baik, dan paling sulit untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Ketika dia datang malam sebelum pindah, kami berdua sangat kikuk.

"Gumi, kau tak boleh gugup," kataku. "Aku bukan orang pertama yang pindah menjauh selamanya."

"Ini tak seperti pindahmu ke Cina atau lainnya," jawabnya, mengunyah keras permen karetnya. "Dark Falls hanya empat jam jauhnya, Rin. Kita akan banyak bertemu .."

"Ya, kurasa," kataku. Tapi aku tak percaya. Empat jam perjalanan seburuk seperti di Cina, sejauh kerisauanku.

"Kukira kita masih bisa berbicara di telepon," kataku murung.

Dia meniup gelembung hijau kecil, kemudian diisap lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya. Tentu," katanya, pura-pura antusias. "Kau beruntung, kau tahu. Pindah keluar dari lingkungan kumuh ke rumah besar."

"Ini bukan lingkungan kumuh," aku bersikeras. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku membela lingkungan ini. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Salah satu hiburan favorit kami adalah memikirkan tempat kami akan tumbuh dewasa.

"Sekolah tak akan sama tanpa dirimu," dia menghela napas, melingkarkan kakinya di bawah kursi. "Siapa yang akan memberiku jawaban matematika?"

Aku tertawa.

"Aku selalu memberimu jawaban yang salah."

"Tapi itu adalah pemikiran yang berarti," kata Gumi. Dan kemudian dia mengerang. "Ugh , pelajar SMP. Apakah pelajar SMP itu bagian dari SMA atau bagian dari SD?"

Aku membuat wajah jijik. "Semuanya dalam satu kesatuan. Ini adalah kota kecil, ingat? Tak ada SMA yang terpisah? Setidaknya, aku tak melihat satupun."

"Nyebelin," katanya.

Nyebelin memang benar.

Kami mengobrol selama berjam-jam. Sampai ibu Gumi menelepon dan mengatakan sudah waktunya dia pulang.

Lalu kami berpelukan. Aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku tak akan menangis, tapi aku bisa merasakan, air mata besar yang panas terbentuk di sudut mataku. Dan kemudian mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan!" ratapku.

Aku telah merencanakan dengan baik agar aku tak kelihatan sedih di depannya. Tapi Gumi adalah teman terbaikku, setelah semuanya, dan apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Kami membuat janji bahwa kami akan selalu bersama-sama pada hari ulang tahun kami, tak peduli apa pun. Kami akan memaksa orangtua kami untuk memastikan kami tak melewatkan hari ulang tahun masing-masing.

Dan kemudian kami berpelukan lagi.

Dan Gumi berkata, "Jangan khawatir Kita akan banyak bertemu. Sungguh."

Dan matanya berlinang air mata juga.

Dia berbalik dan berlari keluar pintu. Pintu kasa terbanting keras di belakangnya. Aku berdiri di sana menatap ke dalam kegelapan sampai Shiro datang berlari terburu-buru ke dalam, kuku kakinya berbunyi di linoleum, dan mulai menjilati tanganku.

Keesokan paginya, hari pindah, hari Sabtu hujan. Bukan hujan deras. Tak ada guntur atau petir. Tapi hanya hujan dan angin yang cukup membuat perjalanan panjang menjadi lambat dan tak menyenangkan.

Langit tampak jadi lebih gelap saat kami mendekati lingkungan baru. Pohon-pohon yang padat membungkuk rendah di atas jalan.

"Pelan-pelan" kata Ibu nyaring. "Jalan ini benar-benar licin."

Tapi Ayah terburu-buru untuk sampai ke rumah sebelum van (pengangkut barang-barang yang dibawa) pindah itu.

"Mereka akan menempatkan barang-barang di mana saja jika kita tak disana untuk mengawasi," jelasnya.

Len, di sampingku di bangku belakang, merasa benar-benar sakit, seperti biasanya. Dia terus mengeluh bahwa ia haus. Ketika itu tak berhasil, ia mulai merengek bahwa ia kelaparan. Tapi kami semua telah sarapan, sehingga itu pun tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun.

Dia hanya ingin perhatian, tentu saja. Aku terus mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan mengatakan kepadanya betapa besar di dalam rumah itu dan seberapa besar kamarnya. Dia belum melihatnya.

Tapi dia tak ingin dihibur. Dia mulai bergulat dengan Shiro, membuat anjing malang itu kewalahan, sampai Ayah harus berteriak padanya untuk berhenti.

"Mari kita semua berusaha keras untuk tak membuat gelisah satu dengan yang lain," usul Ibu.

Ayah tertawa.

"Ide bagus, Sayang."

"Jangan mengejekku," bentak Ibu.

Mereka mulai berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih lelah dari semua pengepakan. Shiro berdiri di atas kaki belakangnya dan mulai menggonggong di jendela belakang.

"Tak bisakah kau membuatnya diam?" Ibu menjerit.

Aku menarik Shiro, tapi ia berjuang kembali dan mulai menggonggong lagi.

"Dia pernah tak melakukan ini sebelumnya," kataku.

"Buat ia tenang!" desak Ibu.

Aku menarik turun kaki belakang Shiro, dan Len mulai melolong. Ibu berbalik dan memberinya pandangan jelek. Len tak berhenti melolong, meskipun dia tahu itu salah. Dia pikir dia pengacau.

Akhirnya, Ayah menghentikan mobil di jalan masuk rumah baru. Suara ban berdecit di atas kerikil basah. Hujan memukul-mukul atap.

"Rumah, rumah yang indah," kata Mama.

Aku tak tahu apakah dia sedang menyindir atau tidak. Kupikir dia benar-benar senang perjalanan panjang dengan mobil berakhir.

"Setidaknya kita mengalahkan (van pengangkut barang-barang) pindah ," kata Ayah, sambil melirik jam tangannya. Lalu ekspresinya berubah. "Semoga mereka tak tersesat."

"Ini gelap seperti malam hari di luar sana," keluh Len.

Shiro melompat-lompat di pangkuanku, putus asa untuk keluar dari mobil. Dia biasanya wisatawan yang baik. Tapi begitu mobil berhenti, ia ingin segera keluar.

Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan dia melompat ke jalan masuk dengan satu lompatan dan mulai berjalan liar zigzag liar di halaman depan.

"Setidaknya seseorang senang berada di sini," kata Len pelan.

Ayah berlari ke beranda dan, meraba-raba dengan kunci asing, berusaha membuka pintu depan. Lalu ia memberi isyarat bagi kita untuk datang ke rumah.

Ibu dan Len berlari menyeberangi jalan, ingin sekali keluar dari hujan. Aku menutup pintu mobil belakangku dan mulai berlari mengejar mereka.

Tapi sesuatu tertangkap mataku. Aku berhenti dan mendongak ke jendela kembar di atas teras.

Aku menahan tanganku menutupi alis untuk melindungi mataku dan memicingkan mata menembus hujan.

Ya. Aku melihatnya.

Suatu wajah. Pada jendela di sebelah kiri.

Anak itu.

Anak laki-laki yang sama di atas sana, menatap ke arahku.

**To Be Continued**

Author Note :

Huaaaaaaa, Author lupa kalau lagi bikin fict ini XD, habisnya lagi ada banyak assignment dari dosen. Hahahahahaha, gomen kalo update-nya lama.

Chapter depan janji update-nya gak ngaret, kalau gak lupa :P (dihajar reader)

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 :D

Akhir kata, minta review-nya boleh? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome To The Death House**

**By: Ruki Sirenzu**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID milik Yamaha, Zero-G, Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd , AH Software, Ecapsule , Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats.**

**Kagamine Twins**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, Etc.**

**Genre : Horror / Mistery**

**RnR Please**

_Ayah berlari ke beranda dan, meraba-raba dengan kunci asing, berusaha membuka pintu depan. Lalu ia memberi isyarat bagi kami untuk masuk ke rumah._

_Ibu dan Len berlari menyeberangi jalan, ingin sekali segera menghindar dari hujan. Aku menutup pintu mobil belakangku dan mulai berlari mengejar mereka._

_Tapi sesuatu tertangkap mataku. Aku berhenti dan mendongak ke jendela kembar di atas teras._

_Aku menahan tanganku menutupi alis untuk melindungi mataku dan memicingkan mata menembus hujan._

_Ya. Aku melihatnya._

_Suatu wajah. Pada jendela di sebelah kiri._

_Anak itu._

_Anak laki-laki yang sama di atas sana, menatap ke arahku._

CHAPTER 4

"Bersihkan kakimu. Jangan buat jejak lumpur di lantai bersih yang bagus ini!" teriak Ibu. Suaranya bergema di dinding-dinding hampa di ruang tamu yang kosong.

Aku melangkah ke koridor. Rumah itu berbau cat. Para tukang cat baru saja selesai pada hari Kamis. Terasa panas di dalam rumah, jauh lebih panas dari pada di luar.

"Lampu dapur tak mau hidup," teriak Ayah dari belakang. "Apakah para tukang cat mematikan listrik atau sesuatu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" teriak Ibu kembali.

Suara mereka terdengar begitu keras di rumah besar yang kosong ini.

"Ibu, di lantai atas ada seseorang!" teriakku, sembari membersihkan kakiku di atas keset baru dan bergegas masuk ke ruang tamu.

Ibu berada di jendela, menatap hujan, mungkin mencari para pemindah barang. Dia berputar saat aku masuk.

"Apa?"

"Ada seorang anak di lantai atas. Aku melihatnya di jendela," kataku, berusaha mengatur napas.

Len memasuki ruangan dari lorong belakang. Dia mungkin tadi bersama Ayah. Dia tertawa.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang sudah tinggal di sini?"

"Tak ada seorang pun di lantai atas," kata Ibu, memutar matanya. "Apakah kalian berdua hari ini akan memberiku istirahat, atau apa?"

"Apa yang kulakukan?" rengek Len.

"Dengar, Rin, kita semua sedang lelah-" Ibu mulai.

Tapi aku memotongnya. "Aku melihat wajahnya, Ibu. Di jendela.. Aku tidak gila, kau tahu."

"Kata siapa?" sela Len.

"Rin!" Ibu menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia benar-benar jengkel. "Kau melihat pantulan dari sesuatu. Dari pohon mungkin…"

Dia berbalik kembali ke jendela. Hujan turun berlapis-lapis sekarang, angin bergerak ribut di jendela besar rumah kami.

Aku berlari ke tangga, menangkupkan tangan ke mulutku, dan berteriak sampai ke lantai dua, "Siapa di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Siapa di sana?" panggilku, sedikit lebih keras.

Ibu menutupi telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Rin, tolong !"

Len menghilang melalui ruang makan. Dia akhirnya menjelajahi rumah.

"Ada seseorang di atas sana," aku bersikeras dan menuruti hatiku, aku mulai menaiki tangga kayu, sepatuku berbunyi keras di tangga.

"Rin!" Aku mendengar panggilan Ibu setelah itu.

Tapi aku terlalu marah untuk berhenti. Mengapa dia tak percaya padaku? Mengapa ia harus mengatakan itu adalah pantulan dari pohon yang kulihat di sana?

Aku penasaran. Aku harus tahu siapa yang ada di lantai atas. Aku harus membuktikan bahwa Ibu salah. Aku harus menunjukkan padanya aku tak melihat satu pantulan yang bodoh. Kukira aku pun bisa sangat keras kepala, juga. Mungkin ciri khas keluarga.

Tangga berdecit dan berderit saat aku naik. Aku tak merasa begitu takut sampai aku mencapai lantai dua. Lalu tiba-tiba dadaku sesak.

Aku berhenti, terengah-engah, bersandar di pegangan tangga.

Siapa yang bisa begitu? Perampok? Satu anak tetangga yang membosankan melanggar ke sebuah rumah kosong untuk bersenang-senang?

Mungkin aku seharusnya tak di sini sendirian, aku menyadarinya.

Mungkin anak laki-laki di jendela itu berbahaya.

"Ada orang di sini?" panggilku, suaraku tiba-tiba gemetar dan lemah.

Masih bersandar pegangan tangga, aku mendengarkan.

Dan aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki berlari di lorong.

Tidak.

Bukan langkah kaki.

Hujan. Derai hujan di atap papan sirap.

Untuk beberapa alasan, suara itu membuatku merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Aku melepaskan pegangan tangga dan melangkah ke lorong panjang dan sempit. Saat itu gelap di sini, kecuali cahaya abu-abu persegi panjang dari sebuah jendela kecil di ujung lorong.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, papan lantai kayu tua berderit ribut di bawahku.

"Ada orang di sini?"

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban.

Aku melangkah ke pintu pertama di sebelah kiriku. Pintu itu tertutup. Bau cat baru mencekik. Ada tombol lampu di dinding dekat pintu. Mungkin itu untuk lampu di koridor, pikirku. Aku menghidupkannya. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ada orang di sini?"

Tanganku gemetar saat aku meraih gagang pintu. Rasanya hangat di tanganku. Dan lembab.

Aku berbalik dan, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mendorong pintu.

Aku mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Cahaya abu-abu menerobos melalui jendela. Satu kilatan petir membuatku melompat mundur. Guntur yang diikuti suara gemuruh jauh memudar.

Perlahan-lahan, hati-hati, aku melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Lalu, satu lagi.

Tak ada tanda-tanda siapa pun.

Ini adalah kamar tidur tamu. Atau bisa juga kamar Len jika dia memutuskan dia menyukainya.

Kilatan petir lainnya. Langit tampak gelap. Gelap gulita di luar sana meskipun setelah makan siang.

Aku mundur ke lorong. Ruang menurun berikutnya akan jadi milikku. Ruang itu juga memiliki jendela yang menonjol keluar untuk melihat ke bawah halaman depan.

Apakah anak yang kulihat itu menatap dari kamarku?

Aku mengendap-endap menyusuri koridor, membiarkan tanganku bergerak sepanjang dinding untuk beberapa alasan, dan berhenti di luar pintu kamarku, yang juga tertutup.

Dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa di sana?" teriakku.

Aku mendengarkan.

Hening.

Kemudian satu sambaran halilintar, lebih dekat dari yang terakhir. Aku membeku seolah-olah aku lumpuh, menahan napas. Sangat panas di sini, panas dan lembab. Dan bau cat membuatku pusing.

Aku meraih kenop pintu.

"Siapa di sana?"

Aku mulai memutar tombolnya, ketika anak itu bergerak pelan-pelan dari belakang dan meraih bahuku.

**To Be Continued**

Author Note :

Maaf minna-san, update-nya lammmmaaaaaaa banget #ditimpuk

Sempet kehilangan ide, dan hiatus beberapa bulan, tapi setelah dapet suntikan (?) semangat dari salah satu author favoritku, yaitu EcrivainHachan24, jadi dapet mood buat nerusin fict ini. I am back now :D

Saya juga ganti pen name, yang dulunya Silence Of Fear, ekarang jadi Ruki Sirenzu.

Oh ya, berhubung saya orangnya pelupa, ingetin aja saya ya, bisa mention twitter saya XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5 :D

Akhir kata, mind to review?


End file.
